The Violet Sunshine
by katskrom
Summary: Terkadang dibalik lautan kebahagiaan pasti ada ombak besar yang siap memporak-porandakannya. Dan..untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Atem lebih memilih mati daripada merasa sesakit ini. BL. DLDR.
1. The Liar

Ummm, hai?

Hei?

Eh,_ well, _kalian ga ngucap _'welcome' _nih ke gue? Uhuhu~ #plaaaaks

Ehehe, sebenernya udah dari dulu banget kepicut sama Yu-Gi-Oh! Dari duluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu buanget! Ehm, kalo ga salah sih dari tahun 2004 ya? Iya, 2004 trus sampe sekarang deh. Sayangnya mulai dari 2007-an udah gatau lagi gimana kabar Yu-Gi-Oh alias _lost contact _lah (alesan ilah lu-_-vvv). Yeah, intinya aku udah sejak lama pengen nulis fanfic tentang Yu-Gi-Oh...dan akhirnya sekarang kesampean!

First fiction on Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom~ *gananyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* #pundung

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi. Dia yang punya chara sama plot asli. Aku? Hiaaaaaaaa cuman sekedar pinjem buat berfantasi ria saja~~~

Pairing: RivalShipping! Rival Shipping! RivalShipping! Eaeaea— bener ga sih? *sotoy* ehem gini deh kan biasanya RivalShipping buat SetoXYuugi, tapi kali ini aku buat si Atem-nya~ kan sama rivalnyaaah~ *pasang muka innocent* Maksudnya Seto Kaiba X Yami Yuugi— Atem— atau disini aku jadiin namanya Atem Motou gitu~

Rate: Teens? Yeay, Teens! Akankah rate ini berpindah? Huooooo _stay tune, dude _:P

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family. Bloody Paraoh, Its my first Hurt/Comfort and Angst's fic! Wish me luck to make you feel the sense!

Warnings: Boys Love, OOC, typo(s)— Fantasi dan imajinasi author mengambil posisi dominan dalam fic ini. CMIIW (_Correct Me If I'm Wrong_), guys!

A/N: Disini aku buat pake setting kota Jepang asli— bukan seperti di Yu-Gi-Oh tapi yang bener-bener Jepang. (ya meskipun ga _pure _Jepang banget sih hehe—tapi intinya settingnya Jepang dan isinya(:?) )

.

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

,

,

,

**The Violet Sunshine**

_Chapter 1:_

_Storm at The Sea of Their Happiness_

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Atem duduk di bangku taman kota namun yang jelas ia ingat sekali ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, seseorang—lebih tepatnya seorang yang sangat penting baginya. Huh— jangan tanya kenapa dan siapa atau apa urusan Atem—yang terkenal paling tidak sabaran mau menunggu seseorang sampai bosan walau Atem tetap terlihat kalem dan tenang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini— untuk orang ini, ia masih mencoba untuk tidak pergi dan bersabar menunggu.

Sedari tadi ia menjadi pusat perhatian bagi sebagian besar orang yang berada di taman. Bagaimana tidak dengan wajah manis yang tentunya juga imut, ekspresi santai dan kalem lalu juga perawakannya yang mungil membuatnya tampak begitu mengagumkan. Begitu pula kaos yang lumayan longgar berwarna abu-abu gelap bertuliskan "S.K's" dan celana _khaki _berwarna hitam yang makin membuatnya menawan. Bukannya tak sadar akan pandangan sebagian orang padanya, Atem tetap terlihat _stay cool _dan terkesan cuek walau dalam hati jelas, ia dongkol luar biasa.

Mengabaikan berbagai pandangan orang, ia lebih memilih menikmati udara pagi itu. Aroma sejuk dari udara yang ada di taman benar-benar masih terasa segar. Atem bisa merasakan rambutnya tergerak perlahan saat angin-angin nakal meniup-niup lembut helaian rambutnya yang ber-_hi lite_ unik itu. Sejenak, ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan tiada tara saat keheningan total nan menentramkan menyelubungi seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia benar-benar menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Ia seolah bebas dan seluruh penat ataupun rasa kesal yang sempat ia rasakan menghilang entah kemana.

Seolah ia lupa ia sedang ada janji—

_Good, Bloody Paraoh! _Ia baru saja ingat apa yang menjadi tujuannya— dan itu cukup membuyarkan semua fantasi tentramnya tadi.

Sebenarnya ia sedang ada janji dengan seseorang. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang orang yang ditunggu dan sudah sejak seminggu lamanya diwanti-wanti akan janji ini tak kunjung datang. Aneh, jelas mengingat orang itu tak pernah mengingkari apa yang ia janjikan.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Apa dia lupa?

Apa dia sengaja membatalkan janji ini? Tapi mengapa dia tak mengatakannya pada Atem terlebih dahulu?

Apa...? Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam otaknya namun tetap saja ia belum bisa memastikan apa jawaban dari semua itu.

"Kakak?"

Sapaan itu membuat Atem tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara yang menyapanya itu sungguh tak asing baginya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati adik kandungnya, Yuugi Moutou— Yuugi menenteng sekitar 2 kantong belanjaan yang berukuran cukup besar pada dua tangannya. Adik kembarnya mempunyai wajah yang nyaris persis— identik dari segi manapun kecuali mungkin Yuugi masih terlihat seperti berwajah anak kecil yang baru beranjak remaja walau malah dia sering bersikap keibuan.

Yuugi memakai baju _turtleneck _dengan lengan pendek yang makin menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya beserta celana pendek sepaha yang membuat paha putih mulus miliknya terekspos bebas. Tentunya hal itu tak luput dari tatapan mesum beberapa orang yang melihat adik kembarnya itu. Melihat hal ini rasanya Atem ingin sekali membunuh satu-persatu orang yang melayangkan pandangan-pandangan mesum tersebut. Namun tetap saja disini adiknya yang salah, kenapa memakai pakaian seperti itu saat keluar rumah? Apa dia tidak memperhitungkan berapa persen kemungkinan ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat? Dasar polos!

"Yuugi? Habis belanja ya?". Ia mencoba untuk mengesampingkan masalah pakaian adiknya saat melihatnya keberatan membawa belanjaan.

"Oh ini? Uuum ya, bahan makanan di rumah habis. Lagipula aku juga ingin memasak untuk Katsuya, kasihan dia baru pulang tadi malam." Yuugi memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sebelah Atem. Diletakkannya kantong belanjaan itu di sisi kirinya.

"Oh yeah, urusi saja kekasihmu, adik kecil. Jangan urusi kakakmu yang sudah tua ini." cibir Atem saat melihat ekspresi Yuugi yang bersemangat membicarakan soal kekasihnya, Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Atem! Kita ini kembar tau! Kalau aku muda berarti kau juga! Hah dasar kau ini!" elak Yuugi. Terkadang Atem yang dewasa sekalipun juga bisa terkesan sangat kekanakan. "Kau...sudah bertemu Seto?"

Ekpresi Atem yang tadinya jahil kini berubah total menjadi muram. Ah ya, ia ingat lagi kalau seharusnya ia ada di sini untuk bertemu dan membicarakan hal yang penting dengan Seto.

Seto?

Ya, Seto Kaiba.

Seorang pengusaha muda paling sukses beberapa tahun belakangan ini dan sekaligus merupakan CEO perusahaan yang merajahi dunia visual dan teknologi— Kaiba Corp. Seorang lelaki tampan berparas adonis dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang gagah serta perangainya yang arogan malah menambah kesan tersendiri bagi kaum hawa bahkan kaum adam sekalipun— ehem ya dalam kasus ini seperti para uke misalnya. Tak hanya itu, dengan kekayaan melimpah yang terjamin sampai tujuh turunan serta kejeniusannya tentunya makin menyempurnakan _image_ seorang Seto Kaiba.

Sayangnya semua orang yang tertarik dan berniat mendekatinya harus terpaksa mundur karena pujaan hati mereka telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Atem Motou, seorang raja duelist dari Duel Card—yang juga merupakan sebuah permainan buatan Kaiba Corp. sendiri adalah kekasih dari pengusaha muda terkaya itu. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin sekitar 3 tahun itu masih tetap berjalan seperti dulu. Ya walau terkadang mereka bertengkar ataupun saat ada yang terbakar api cemburu melihat salah satu dari mereka berdekatan dengan orang lain. Lagipula juga bukan hanya Seto, Atem dengan predikat raja duelist yang terkenal sampai ke seluruh penjuru dunia, siapa yang tak mau dengan Motou sulung itu?

Ya memang dulu mereka adalah sepasang rival yang selalu bersaing dan tak pernah ada yang mau mengalah. Namun, bukankah cinta itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari keajaiban? Mungkin saja karena intensitas pertemuan, perdebatan bahkan pertandingan duel yang makin sering membuat keduanya merasa saling melengkapi dan terbiasa bersama. Tak ayal pula hal itu mampu menjerat keduanya dalam pesona sebuah kata sakral yang indah namun juga menyiksa di saat yang sama, cinta.

Lalu, untungnya sampai sekarang hubungan mereka masih hangat-hangat saja tanpa ada masalah meskipun akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Seto yang makin sibuk karena banyaknya _meeting _maupun inspeksi ke cabang-cabang perusahaannya. Tentunya sebagai kekasih, Atem sudah tebiasa dan sebisanya mendukung serta menyemangati lelaki tampan itu.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah kemarin malam saat acara peresmian Rumah Sakit Pegasus milik Pegasus Maximilion yang merupakan kakek dari Anzu Mazaki— sahabat baik Atem dan Yuugi sekaligus kekasih dari sahabat mereka yang lain, Ryuji Otogi. Dan jujur, meskipun mereka sudah melepas rindu semalaman penuh, entah kenapa bagi Atem itu sama sekali belum cukup. Apalagi tak lama setelah ini, ia akan pergi jauh— yang masih dipikirkan akan jadi pergi atau tidak. Dan juga...ia ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 tahun—jatuh tepat pada hari ini.

Dan sekarang pun saat ia menunggu Seto, dia tak kunjung datang.

Mencoba bersikap wajar, ia berusaha menepis segala prasangka— terutama buruk— yang ada. "Belum. Aku sudah menunggunya daritadi tapi dia belum juga datang. Apa mungkin dia lupa?" lirihnya sendu. Ia menunduk— mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya dari sang adik kembar.

Mendengar suara lirih kakaknya membuat Yuugi merasa ikut bersedih. Atem memang bukan orang yang cengeng dan mudah terbawa suasana—terlebih untuk urusan percintaan yang dahulu dianggapnya sangat tidak penting, namun Yuugi yakin bahwa saat ini Atem yang ada di sebelahnya ini benar-benar Atem yang lain. _His other side. His bloody-mellow_ _side_. Dan Yuugi merasa Atem terlihat sangat hidup jika menyangkut soal Seto.

"Ayo pulang dulu kakak. Kau kan sudah menunggu di sini sejak pagi. Sudah siang nih! Kirimlah pesan pada Seto untuk membatalkan janji kalian. Aku yakin kau belum makan, kan?" usul Yuugi.

Mendengar perkataan adiknya, Atem mendongak dan segera menjawab, "Tapi, aku mau menunggunya sebentar lagi, Yuugi. Nanti aku akan makan dengannya saja ya. Aku—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Atem." potong Yuugi cepat. "Ayo! Lagipula kau harus membantuku dan Katsuya untuk berkemas. Kau sudah janji kan?" rayu Yuugi dengan jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya—yang tentunya akan membuat sang kakak menurut seketika.

Dan benar saja, Atem memang tak bisa untuk tak menuruti kemauan adiknya yang suka menagih janji sembarangan itu. "Ya ya baiklah. Ayo!"

"Nah begitu dong daritadi!"

Yuugi segera bergegas membawa barang belanjaannya disusul Atem yang sedikit kewalahan untuk membantu sang adik membawa belanjaannya. Namun melihat Yuugi yang bersemangat membuatnya mendadak ikut terkena aura cerah dari sang adik. Dengan cepat diambilnya ponsel hitam dengan _colour-shadow_ kemerahan di setiap sisinya. Ia mencoba mengikuti saran Yuugi untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Seto. _Mungkin saja Seto juga ada acara penting hari ini_, batinnya.

"Nii-san! Ayo!"

Mendengar seruan Yuugi yang sudah lumayan jauh di depannya, membuat Atem menyadari bahwa ia sudah tertinggal cukup jauh. "Ya! Sebentar!". Mengabaikan kikikan Yuugi saat melihatnya yang seperti keberatan belanjaan, pikiran Atem serasa mengawang. Seolah ada sebuah rasa kalut yang menyelubungi hati kecilnya. _Seto... Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_To: Blue Ice White Dragon_—_Seto_

_Maaf, aku harus membatalkan janji kita hari ini._

_Hei, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Ada apa? Apa kerjaanmu menumpuk lagi, Tuan Muda? Haha kau harus semangat kalau begitu! Sudah dulu ya! Hubungi aku saat kau senggang, Seto._

_Love,_

_Dark Magician_—_Atem._

.

_Storm at The Sea of Their Happiness_

.

**Flashback**

**at Kaiba Manor**

**on last night at 11 pm. after Graduation Party of Pegasus' Hospital**

Dibalik sepasang jendela yang terbuka cukup lebar itu, terlihat seorang pemuda mungil berkulit putih bersih yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebuah kasur mewah. Kulit putihnya berkilau indah saat terkena pantulan sang rembulan. Sesekali ia bergerak kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan terkesan tak nyaman. Ia bingung saat dirasa tak ada lengan kekar yang selalu melingkari pinggang rampingnya posesif— atau dada bidang nan hangat bahkan aroma maskulin bercampur wewangian lemon yang khas tak tercium sama sekali. Lalu, ia mencoba meraba sisi kanan dan kirinya, mencoba mencari seseorang yang biasanya tetap ada disampingnya meskipun ia tertidur.

Hasilnya, nihil. Tak ada satu orang pun didekatnya. Sendiri. Atem sendirian di atas kasur mewah itu.

Atem mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan iris delima cemerlang miliknya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya bulan yang menerobos pada ruang kosong dari jendela yang terbuka lebar tepat di sisi kasur tempatnya tidur. Sekejap hawa dingin milik udara malam langsung menyergap tubuhnya yang polos dan hanya terbalut sebuah selimut besar yang tipis namun cukup hangat. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat aktifitasnya dengan sang kekasih tadi, ia beranjak duduk meskipun rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar milik Seto namun tak jua mendapati kehadiran kekasihnya itu. Ia melihat ke arah jam klasik yang berada di tengah kamar. 11.00 pm. Baru tiga jam yang lalu saat ia dibawa kabur oleh sang kekasih untuk saling melepas rindu. Dan ya— akhirnya ia pun tertidur saking kelelahannya karena harus menghadapi Seto yang entah kenapa terkesan lebih 'liar' dan 'buas' daripada biasanya. Namun toh ia juga menikmatinya. Ah pipinya bersemu kemerahan mengingat 'aktifitas pelepas rindu' mereka tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun, hmm, _Hime_?"

Suara baritone jernih itu berhasil membuat pipi milik Atem makin berwarna kemerahan. Ia sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Di lihatnya Seto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Rambut cokelat mudanya masih basah karena air menjadi berantakan dan jauh dari kesan rapi yang biasanya melekat pada CEO muda tersebut.

Tetes-tetes air masih menempel pada tubuh berototnya yang malah membuat Seto terlihat seksi dan...berbahaya. _Hell yea, and now, he's totally hot with his 'badboy' style~. _Mau tak mau Atem merasa suhu ruangan mendadak panas seolah AC besar yang ada disana hanya sebagai pajangan saja.

Melihat reaksi Atem yang benar-benar manis, tentunya membuat Seto merasa beruntung bisa memiliki pemuda mungil itu. "Bisakah kau hilangkan rona merah di pipimu, Atem? Kau membuatku jadi lapar lagi dan tak sabar untuk memakanmu." godanya sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil dan berjalan menuju sang kekasih —yang wajahnya masih memerah padam— di kasur mewahnya.

"Hentikan itu, Seto. Kau membuatku malu tau!" desis Atem sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Ia mencoba melempar beberapa bantal yang ada didekatnya ke arah Seto namun sayangnya tak ada yang mengenai sasaran. Melihat ini tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Kaiba sulung itu.

"Ayolah Atem, aku hanya bercanda." ujarnya.

Sedang Atem hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, sebal. "Oh ya besok temui aku di taman ya! Jam 8 tepat! Ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan." katanya saat Seto sudah mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Hmm, apa?" dibawanya Atem ke dalam dekapan hangat miliknya dan diciuminya rambut hitam ber-_hi lite _pirang serta ungu dan merah milik kakak kembar Yuugi itu. Mata biru lazuli miliknya mengerling sedikit saat menatap lurus ke arah Atem_nya_. "Kenapa tidak cerita sekarang saja?"

"Tidak asik tau! Tidak bisa jadi kejutan~"

"Baiklah. Semoga saja jadwalku senggang besok." Tiba-tiba Seto bangkit dan membereskan pakaian mereka yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai kamar. "Mandi dulu, Atem. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." jelas Seto ingat kebiasaan Atem yang tak bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama karena terbangun di tengah malam. Selain itu Seto tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya pulang sendirian selarut ini meskipun Atem jago beladiri, tentu saja tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada yang menyerangnya.

Posesif. Mungkin terdengar aneh jika kata posesif di hubungkan dengan Seto yang terkenal acuh dan dingin. Sayangnya hal itu memang akan sangat mungkin juga berhubungan dengan seorang Atem Motou. Adanya Seto memang tak mau miliknya— yang sudah di klaim sekitar 3 tahun—dan mendekati 4 tahun— itu di sentuh oleh orang lain. Miliknya adalah mutlak. Ya, Atem Motou adalah milik mutlak seorang Seto Kaiba.

"Huu! Bagaimana bisa mandi jika jalan saja tidak bisa..." jawab Atem sebal. Setali tiga uang dengan Seto, Atem pun hanya akan mengeluarkan sisi manja dan kekanakannya pada Seto. Hanya untuk Seto Kaiba, bukan yang lain.

Tanpa diduga, tubuhnya sudah terbalut rapi dengan selimut ranjangnya tadi serta serasa melayang dan ringan. Ternyata Atem sudah tak lagi berada di atas ranjang namun dalam gendongan Seto. Menyadari hal ini kontan pipi Atem memarah kembali bahkan lebih parah dari yang tadi. Memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan posisi ini tapi kan tetap saja...uuuh~ "Seto! Turunkan aku! Aaaa kau ini mau apa, hah?"

"Menggendongmu ke kamar mandi. Kau bilang tak bisa berjalan kan?" jawab Seto enteng.

"Ta-tapi ka-kan tak usah seperti ini—"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku sudah _kelepasan_ tadi."

Hati Atem berdesir tenang saat gendongan Seto padanya semakin erat. Seolah mencoba melindungi dan membuktikan seberapa besar rasa yang ditawarkan CEO Kaiba Corp. itu padanya. Seto memang bukan orang yang puitis atau pujangga dengan berjuta-juta kata-kata yang bisa menusuk ke relung hati dengan indahnya. Tetapi ia adalah Seto Kaiba, Seto_nya, _seseorang yang lebih sering menunjukkan sesuatu yang dirasakannya ketimbang mengumbar kata hanya untuk menggambarkannya.

Menuruti hati kecilnya, Atem mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seto dan lebih menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan sang kekasih. Di pikirannya sudah terbayang apa saja yang ia ia rencanakan dan akan ia lakukan bersama Seto saat _Anniversary 4th _mereka besok. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu ragu untuk bersama Seto Kaiba sejauh ini.

Karena hanya bersamanya, seorang Atem Moutou merasa sangat aman dan dicintai dengan sepenuh hati.

**End of Flashback**

.

_Storm at The Sea of Their Happiness_

.

"Atem?"

"Mmmh— eh?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Atem terlonjak kaget dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Sejenak ia menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Ia mendapati Katsuya Jounouchi, sahabat sekaligus kekasih adik kembarnya sedang menatapnya khawatir sambil membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

Semula rumah besar peninggalan milik kedua almarhum orang tua Atem dan Yuugi tersebut hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua, tepatnya saat mereka masih berumur 14 tahun. Namun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Jounouchi resmi menjadi kekasih Yuugi, dia memutuskan pindah dan tinggal bersama saudara kembar itu. Tentu saja dengan syarat dari Atem untuk Yuugi dan Jounouchi tidak tinggal sekamar. Ya tahulah, hormon masa muda~. Berbeda dengan saat Atem dan Seto menjalin hubungan, Seto yang punya tanggungan besar sebagai Tuan Muda Keluarga Kaiba tentunya dilarang untuk meninggalkan Kaiba Manor.

Dan saat ini, nenek, ibu dan adik perempuan Jounouchi, Shizuka Jounouchi sedang berada di Desa Koyota, sebuah desa yang jauh dari keramaian kota dan masih terjamin kebersihan alamnya, untuk berlibur dan menetap sementara di sana. Tentu saja Jounouchi juga diajak ikut serta— yang untungnya pekerjaannya sebagai Mentor Duel Card tidak terlalu menyita waktu sehingga bisa meminta cuti beberapa bulan. Mereka juga mengundang Atem dan Yuugi untuk bergabung. Yuugi jelas sangat senang dan langsung menerima undangan itu karena dia memang sedang bosan dengan suasana monoton kota Jepang. Imbasnya Atem pun mau tak mau juga harus ikut.

Alhasil sekarang mereka sedang bersiap meskipun keberangkatan mereka baru jam 8 malam nanti.

"Uh hai, Joe! Ah maaf sepertinya aku ketiduran. Oke akan kubantu mengangkat barang lain. Masih ada kan di belakang?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu. Kau terlihat pucat, Atem. Sudah istirahat saja. Biar aku dan Yuugi yang mengurusnya." Sejujurnya, Jounouchi merasa sedikit aneh melihat Atem yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ia tahu mungkin Atem sedikit kecewa karena sejak tadi pagi sampai sore menjelang malam ini Jamur Coklat (julukan dari Jounouchi untuk Seto) belum menghubunginya. Mendengar cerita dari Yuugi tentang Jamur Coklat yang tidak menepati janji dan membuat sedih sahabat terbaiknya, membuat Jounouchi ingin mengahjarnya sampai babak belur. _Awas saja jika Jamur itu berani menyakiti Atem!_

"Ya, Katsuya benar, kakak. Nanti malam aku akan membangunkanmu 1 jam sebelum berangkat." sahut Yuugi dari arah dapur yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Entahlah, Yuugi. Aku tidak yakin akan ikut pindah. Kau tau, aku—"

"Ambil ini." Tiba-tiba Yuugi sudah berada di depan Atem dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan berukuran sedang. Sebelum Atem bertanya lebih jauh, Yuugi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Berikan itu pada Seto, Atem. Setidaknya kau sudah mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya kan? Paksa saja dia ikut, kalau perlu." Yuugi terkikik kecil. "Sekarang masih jam setengah 7 malam. Aku yakin dia masih di kantor. Cepat sana berikan!"

Melihat perlakuan Yuugi, Jounouchi segera merangkul bahu kecil kekasihnya itu, terkekeh pelan. "Yuugi benar, Atem. Setidaknya kau harus berpamitan padanya. Cepat sana! Mungkin saja kan pekerjaannya menumpuk daritadi sehingga dia tak sempat menghubungimu lewat— apapun?"

Atem benar-benar merasa senang dan terharu atas dukungan dari kedua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya selain Seto, tentu saja. Ia mengangguk antusias sebelum berpamitan pada keduanya lalu bergegas menuju kantor pusat Kaiba Corp. yang ada di tengah kota.

.

_Storm at The Sea of Their Happiness_

.

Saat memasuki gedung Kaiba Corp. semua mata langsung tertuju pada Atem. Tentunya sudah bukan merupakan rahasia lagi bahwa Atem Motou— sang raja Duel Crad pertama adalah kekasih CEO dari perusahaan itu sendiri. Mulanya semua orang mengira Atem adalah pribadi yang dingin dan arogan layaknya yang kekasih, namun ternyata semua spekulasi mereka sangat bertentangan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Meskipun bukan orang yang sangat ramah, setidaknya ia baik dan murah senyum pada siapapun yang menyapanya. Hal itu membuat semua karyawan yang ada di Kaiba Corp. sangat mengagumi sosok pemuda mungil itu.

Bahkan sesekali terdengar sapaan seperti:

"Malam, Tuan Motou!"

"Hallo, Atem Motou!"

"Oh hai, _King of Duel Card_, Atem!"

Dan hampir semuanya dibalas dengan senyum tulus oleh Atem.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di ruang kerja Seto di lantai tertinggi. Ketika ia akan menuju ke ruang kekasihnya, Milka, sekertaris Seto menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Selamat malam, Tuan Motou!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat khas Jepang.

"Ah tak usah terlalu formal, Milka-san." Atem mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa pelan. "Panggil saja aku Atem seperti saat di luar kantor." Kata Atem sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat senyum Atem membuat muka Milka memanas seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saking gugupnya. _Hah andai saja Atem bukan kekasih Tuan Kaiba, pasti akan ku pacari dia!, _teriak batin Milka. "Emm— Ya, A-ate-atem. Oh apa anda ingin menemui Tuan Kaiba?"

Seolah teringat akan rencananya yang hampir terlupa, Atem segera mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya! Dia ada di ruangannya kan?"

"Tentu. Tapi Tuan Kaiba sedang ada tamu."

Atem mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban dari Milka. _Tamu? Siapa? _"Tamu? Siapa namanya, Milka-san?"

"Saya juga tidak tau, Atem. Dia seorang wanita. Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia adalah teman lama Tuan Kaiba dan sudah ada janji. Tuan Kaiba juga mengiyakan perkataan wanita tersebut. Jadi saya hanya mempersilahkannya masuk."

_Wanita? Teman lama Seto_— _seorang wanita? Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku? _Ada setitik api cemburu yang sudah terbakar di dalam hati Atem. Dan entah kenapa ia kurang suka dengan pada firasat dan pemikirannya saat ini.

Masih ingat dengan ajaran tata krama, Atem mengucapkan terima kasih pada sekertaris sang kekasih dan berjalan perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan suara langkah kakinya sampai ke depan pintu ruangan Seto. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara aneh dari balik pintu ruangan Seto. Memberanikan diri, Atem menenempelkan kupingnya pada pintu agar suara yang samar-samar itu pun bisa terdengar dari luar. Terutama mengingat ruangan Seto yang telah diberi dinding kedap suara.

"Mmm... Nng... Set... Setoo~"

Jelas.

Suara itu kini terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Atem.

Suara yang sering ia keluarkan hanya saat ia bersama dengan Seto.

Suara yang sangat ia kenal jelas apa maksudnya.

Suara dengan nada menggoda yang meluncur bebas seolah tanpa hambatan. Wanita. Ya, suara seoarang wanita— terdengar melengking namun sensual disaat yang bersamaan.

Desahan. Dan wanita itu menyebut nama kekasihnya. Milik Atem. Seto_nya._

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. Nuraninya bergolak kencang saat dirasa kekecewaan dan sakit hati sudah menyeruak kelura dari hati kecilnya yang terdalam. Tidak, digelengkannya kepala perlahan. _Pasti ada salah paham di sini._ Mencoba mengusir semua pikiran negatifnya, Atem membuka dengan perlahan pintu ruangan Seto.

Matanya membulat sempurna perlahan melihat apa yang bisa ditangkap oleh iris delimanya. Kekasihnya, Seto Kaiba—yang duduk di sofa di pinggir ruangan— sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang ada di pangkuannya. Pakaian atas sudah mereka hampir terlepas dan menampakkan keduanya. Seto mencium wanita itu dengan ganas dan liar —seolah benar-benar ingin merenggut segala yang ada di bibir sang wanita. Seto mengecup, menggigit, melumat dengan penuh nafsu dan kasar. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggerayai tubuh wnita pirang yang ada di pangkuannya dengan cekatan. Membelai dan melepas semua kain yang melapisi tubuh seksi sang wanita berkulit putih itu.

Sedang sang wanita tampaknya ikut hanyut dalam permainan Seto. Kedua tangannya menyeruak dari rambut cokelat muda CEO muda yang kini terlihat makin berantakan. Bahkan dari kejauhan— dari tempat Atem berdiri, terlihat saliva yang menetes dan bersarang di sudut bibir keduanya. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa keduanya telah berciuman dalam waktu yang lama.

Cukup.

Sudah cukup.

Tak sanggup melihat lebih lama lagi, Atem berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya jatuh—pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya kini menetes tanpa bisa di bendung lagi. Ia mencoba mengabaikan pandangan heran maupun panggilan orang-orang saat ia pergi meninggalkan gedung itu. Di genggamnya erat dadanya yang kini terasa sesak dan berisi penuh dengan berbagai emosi kesedihan, kebimbangan dan...kebencian.

Sakit.

Rasanya sangat sakit sampai ia lebih memilih untuk buta agar tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Hatinya seolah terjerat benang tipis yang erat. Hatinya retak...lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit. Saking sakitnya, ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Memikirkan apapun. Saking sakitnya, ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Bagaimana rasanya... Apa yang tersakiti... Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? dunianya seolah gelap tanpa ada cahaya. Seolah...mati.

Pertama kalinya— pertama kalinya seumur hidup seorang Atem Motou percaya dan mencintai seseorang begitu dalamnya. Sangat dalam.

Dan sekarang orang itu mengkhianatinya. Mengkhianati cintanya yang terdalam.

Membuatnya jatuh. Membuat cintanya yang dalam— semakin jatuh ke dalam karena tak kuat lagi untuk naik...bahkan hilang.

Seto Kaiba?

Apa kurangnya Atem? Apa ia kurang tampan? — Apa memang Seto tak pernah menyukai lelaki? — Apa Seto memang tak pernah menyukai_nya?_ Apa Seto memang hanya mempermainkannya selama ini? Apa semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah bagian dari drama konyol yang membuat sang rival jatuh cinta padanya, tergila-gila lalu dicampakkan sampai akhirnya Atem akan mengemis cinta pada Seto?

...Begitukah?

Sakit.

Terlalu sakit.

Seharian, ia menunggu Seto. Berharap Seto akan datang dan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 tahun sekaligus mengabarinya kalau Atem akan pindah sementara. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Seto akan mengunjunginya. Hanya demi itu. Hanya demi seorang Seto, Atem mau merendahkan harga dirinya.

Sakit.

Sangat sakit.

Terlalu sakit.

Sakit...

Bisakah seseorang menghilangkan ingatannya?

Bisa?

Atem...hanya ingin membunuh Seto kali ini.

Membunuh Seto dari dunianya.

Membunuh Seto dari hatinya.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p>Yaaaaak~<p>

Fic apa ini?

Hah, akhirnya kelar juga yeaaaaaaay °\(^▿^)/°

Huah tapi aku ga yakin nih buat _Hurt/Comfort_-nya sense-nya dapet kaga ('-_-a)

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? *dibekep*

Yosh, apa fic Kats ini perlu dilanjutkan?

Kalau iya, minta reviewnya yaaaaaaaaaa~ Ơ̴̴̴̴̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴̴͡

Trims ya sudah membaca ;)


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Pairing: Seto Kaiba X Yami Yuugi (as Atem), Katsuya Jounouchi X Yuugi Moutou, Ryuuji Otogi X Anzu Mazaki.

Rate: Teens? Yeay, Teens! (Akankah rate ini berpindah? Huooooo _stay tune, dude _:P)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family. Bloody Paraoh, Its my first Hurt/Comfort and Angst's fic! Wish me luck to make you feel the sense!

Warnings: Boys Love, OOC, typo(s)— Fantasi dan imajinasi author mengambil posisi dominan dalam fic ini. CMIIW (_Correct Me If I'm Wrong_), guys!

A/N: Disini aku buat pake setting kota Jepang asli— bukan seperti di Yu-Gi-Oh tapi yang bener-bener Jepang. (ya meskipun ga _pure _Jepang banget sih hehe—tapi intinya settingnya Jepang dan isinya(:?) )

.

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

,

,

,

**The Violet Sunshine**

_Chapter 2:_

_The Truth. He's Gone._

.

Yuugi adalah orang yang sangat peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia seringkali memperhatikan sekelilingnya bahkan tentang hal sekecil apapun agar ia bisa tahu jika mungkin saja akan ada hal yang berubah. Ia juga orang yang ramah dan suka menolong. Terlebih lagi jika hal itu menyangkut orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia akan menolong seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu masalahnya?

Apalagi masalah ini menyangkut kakak kembar kesayangannya, Atem Motou.

Kemarin, ia merasa Atem masih baik-baik saja. Malah kakaknya itu terlihat sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Mulanya ia tak tahu kenapa Atem bisa seperti itu tapi akhirnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Hari jadi Seto dan Atem yang keempat. Ah, pantas saja kakaknya itu kelihatan bahagia!

Sebenarnya Yuugi tak menyangka jika hubungan mantan kedua rival itu akan berjalan hingga 4 tahun lamanya. Eh, bukannya ia tak ikut senang dengan hal itu, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan Seto. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kaiba sulung itu dari Atem. Entah apa, ia juga tak tahu.

Namun, ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja dengan itu semua. Lain halnya dengan sang kekasih, Katsuya Jounouchi yang memang sejak awal tidak suka dengan CEO Kaiba Corp. itu. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut memang merupakan rival bagi Seto selain Atem— _dulu_, tentunya.

Bahkan saking bermusuhannya, kedua pemuda itu punya julukan masing-masing. 'Jamur Coklat' untuk Seto karena rambutnya mirip dengan bentuk jamur dan warnanya cokelat serta '_Puppy' _karena kata Seto, muka Katsuya mirip sekali dengan anjing yang sedang merengek dan juga saat pemuda pirang itu disuruh memakai kostum anjing (Yuugi— yang kekasihnya sekalipun berusaha keras menahan tawanya).

Oke kembali ke cerita. Intinya sepasang kekasih itu sebenarnya tak setuju dengan hubungan Seto dan Atem. Tapi saat melihat hubungan mereka yang _adem ayem _saja dan jarang terkena masalah, juga Atem yang merasa bahagia, Yuugi dan Katsuya pun mencoba menghilangkan rasa curiga mereka.

Dan permasalahan yang sekarang adalah...Atem menjadi super pendiam.

Yuugi tahu jika Atem memang pada dasarnya adalah seorang pendiam, tapi ia juga tahu, sependiam-diamnya sang kakak, pasti ada batasannya juga. Bukannya malah diam saja dan tak mengatakan apapun sejak semalam kan?

Ia ingat sekali saat kemarin sore, ia sempat menitipkan bekal pada Atem agar diberikan pada Seto yang kemungkinan besar masih berada di kantornya. Dan saat berangkat pun Atem masih tersenyum ceria, sedang saat pulang kakak kembarnya itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Bahkan ia dan Katsuya benar-benar diacuhkan saat bertanya oleh sang kakak. Hanya terkadang dijawab oleh Atem dengan gerak tubuh maupun anggukan atau gelengan.

Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Atem, namun Yuugi bisa menduga hal ini disebabkan oleh Seto sendiri mengingat seharian ini sang kakak hanya sibuk mengurusi hari jadi mereka yang sialnya juga tak dirayakan— yang mungkin juga tak diingat oleh pemuda beriris biru azure itu.

Untung saja Yuugi bisa menahan Katsuya yang setelah mendengar dugaan adik kembar Atem— ngotot ingin pergi ke Kaiba Corp. hanya untuk menghajar Seto yang bahkan belum jelas apa pemuda adonis itu bersalah atau tidak. Emm, apa itu pantas disebut _Brother Complex_? Ya semacam itulah, intinya.

Dan sejak kemarin pula mereka berada dalam suasana yang tenang. Katsuya dan Yuugi memang masih mengobrol panjang, bercanda, bertengkar dan— bermesraan tentunya, namun tanpa Atem di dalamnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan memandang bumi dengan kosong. Ia hanya melakukan gestur-gestur kecil untuk menjawab.

Katsuya dan Yuugi yang kedua-duanya adalah tipe orang yang pantang menyerah— tak pernah berhenti dan lelah untuk terus menerus bertanya pada Atem tentang masalahnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka bungkam.

"Ku mohon, berikan aku waktu sendiri."

Aksi mogok 'ngomong' Atem terus berlanjut hingga jam 8 malam saat keberangkatan mereka. Pemuda itu hanya menampakkan wajah datar walau terkadang tersenyum kecil— yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan— saat mendengar gurauan yang dilontarkan Katsuya. Meskipun tetap saja hal itu tak bisa menutupi ekspresi kosongnya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu memilukan.

Yuugi melirik jam hitam mungil yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, berarti sekitar 3 jam dari keberangkatan mereka. Memang Desa Koyota yang jauh dari gemerlap kota besar— adalah desa yang alamnya masih hijau dan polos yang jarang sekali tersentuh polusi seperti di kota. Desa itu juga sejuk dan tenang— khas desa 'polos' pada umumnya.

Serta medan yang ditempuh memang cukup rumit tapi hanya memungkinkan untuk dilewati oleh mobil 'porsi' keluarga. Dan untung saja, Katsuya menitipkan Ferarri-nya di rumah Ryuuji atau ia akan melihat mobil kesayangannya itu sudah lecet sana sini saat sampai di desa nantinya.

Kala itu langit sudah berwarna pekat kebiruan dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dengan dinamis. Bulan sabit terlihat indah dengan cahaya kuning kepucatannya membias cantik di tengah danau kecil yang baru saja dilalui oleh mobil mereka. Begitu juga dengan sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan dengan cahaya kerlap-kerlipnya yang memukau, semakin menambah indahnya suasana.

Sayang, hal itu bahkan tidak bisa mempengaruhi kegalauan hati seorang Atem Motou.

Dari kaca depan mobil, Yuugi bisa melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang masih tetap saja datar. Ia duduk di sebelah Katsuya yang mengemudi dengan Atem di kursi penumpang. Pandangan mata kakaknya menerawang ke arah jendela mobil seolah ia sedang memikirkan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Ekspresi wajah Atem yang seperti itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan keadaan yang ada. Sebagai adik, Yuugi sendiri pun bingung harus melakukan apa.

Melihat keadaan Atem yang seperti itu juga membuatnya bahkan Katsuya merasa sedih dan miris. _Apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan?_

Tiba-tiba merasa tangan mungilnya dilingkupi sebuah rasa hangat yang menenangkan. Ia melihat tangan kiri(*) Katsuya yang tidak digunakan menyentir, menggenggam erat tangannya seolah hendak menyalurkan kekuatan. Yuugi menatap bingung sebelum dibalas senyum simpul oleh Katsuya meski pemuda pirang itu tetap fokus pada jalanannya.

Mengetahui maksud dari genggaman Katsuya, Yuugi balas tersenyum dan menggenggam balik tangan kekasihnya erat serta menautkan jemari keduanya, lalu ia kembali menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

'_Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

_._

_The Truth. He's Gone._

.

Sejak kecil, Seto dan Mokuba yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya— Seto 10 tahun dan Mokuba 5 tahun(*)— terpaksa harus hidup di panti asuhan karena tak punya sanak saudara yang dikenal. Sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Mokuba dan ayah mereka meninggal saat Seto berumur 8 tahun.

Mereka memang hidup berkecukupan karena ada sokongan dana warisan hingga suatu saat mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di panti setelah uang mereka habis. Meskipun hidup berkecukupan saat di panti asuhan, tapi tetap saja mereka kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tua.

Hingga suatu saat datanglah Gozaburo Kaiba, seorang pengusaha terkenal yang kekayaannya melimpah ruah lewat sebuah perusahaan teknologi di Jepang. Pria paruh baya itu bermaksud hanya untuk melakukan aksi publisitas dengan menyumbangkan sedikit kekayaannya, bukannya mengambil seorang anak asuh— mengingat ia sendiri tidak menikah— yang bisa meneruskan perusahaannya kala ia meninggal kelak. Namun, ternyata beberapa anak disana berpikiran seperti itu.

Termasuk Seto, hanya saja ia tak terlalu peduli. Baginya, yang penting ia masih bisa bertahan hidup dan makan bersama sang adik. Sayangnya, Mokuba tak berpendapat demikian. Bagi anak kecil itu, ia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang sangat dirindukannya.

Mokuba kecil memang tidak merengek seperti anak kecil lainnya— yang terkadang tidak tahan berada di panti asuhan dan bersaing untuk menjadi anak adopsi. Tapi Seto dapat mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas— dan sebagai kakak yang baik, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Mokuba merasa bahagia.

Dengan berani, ia menantang Gozaburo bermain catur dengan syarat; jika dia yang menang maka Gozaburo harus mengadopsi Seto dan adiknya, sementara jika Seto kalah, pemilik Kaiba Corp. itu justru tak meminta apapun mengingat Seto dan Mokuba hanyalah anak yatim piatu biasa. Sayangnya, pria paruh baya itu terlalu meremehkan Seto yang ternyata bisa memenangkan pertandingan catur tersebut.

Lalu Gozaburo pun menepati janjinya dengan mengadopsi Seto beserta Mokuba. Dan bergantilah nama kedua bocah itu menjadi Seto Kaiba dan Mokuba Kaiba. Ia pun mendidik dan menganggap kedua anak itu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, entah karena masalah apa— Gozaburo bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap gedung Kaiba Corp. Meski Seto dan Mokuba tidak terlalu dekat dengan figur ayah angkat mereka yang _workaholic_, namun tetap saja mereka merasa kehilangan. Bahkan Mokuba sempat menangis semalaman dan mogok makan selama beberapa hari.

Dan saat itulah, Seto sebagai anak sulung segera ditunjuk sebagai CEO Kaiba Corp. yang baru menggantikan sang ayah. Mulanya semua terasa sangat berat. Memang apa yang diharapkan orang-orang dari seorang anak lelaki berumur tak kurang dari 12 tahun(*) untuk memimpin perusahaan? Tentu saja, banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya. Namun, Mokuba selalu memberikan dorongan semangat untuk sang kakak.

Selama itu pula, ia mulai terbiasa dengan cacian, makian bahkan keraguan dari orang lain saat mereka tahu jika ia adalah CEO yang baru. Saat itu juga, ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar terus melangkah ke depan tanpa memperhatikan perkataan orang lain— kecuali saran dan kritik yang membangun— terutama cemooh dan omong kosong.

Hasilnya? Bisa orang lain lihat sendiri sekarang. CEO perusahaan game virtual dan teknologi terbesar se-Jepang dan kini mulai melebarkan sayapnya di seluruh dunia, cabang perusahaan dimana-mana, tampan, kekayaaan melimpah ruah, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Bagi banyak wanita dan pria (dengan kata lain _gay _dalam konteks ini) tergila-gila akan semua yang melekat padanya.

Hal itulah yang membuat pribadinya angkuh dan acuh dengan sekitar kecuali sang adik— yang meskipun ia kadang bersikap dingin pada Mokuba. Ia terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang memuja dan mengaguminya. Sempurnakah ia? Ya, mendekati, lebih tepatnya.

Hingga suatu saat ia bertemu Atem dan Yuugi, sepasang saudara kembar dengan kemampuan duel card (permainan kartu berbasis visual yang saat itu baru saja perusahaannya keluarkan) yang luar biasa. Kedua pemuda mungil itu mempunyai berbagai strategi dan pemikiran yang tangguh dalam bertarung. Dan Seto merasa tertantang dengan itu.

Namun sosoknya lebih 'bermusuhan' dengan Atem, sang kakak kembar yang bersikap acuh dan cuek yang sangat berbeda ketimbang pribadi adiknya, Yuugi yang ceria dan peduli. Dan akhirnya (entah karma atau apa) ia malah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Atem, pada akhirnya. Hingga saat ini.

Anehnya, sejak kemarin malam ia menghubungi Atem, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya juga tidak mengirim sms ataupun _e-mail _sama sekali. Oke, Atem memang sempat mengiriminya sms tadi pagi, dan saat itu ia sedang menjalani rapat bulanan, lagipula isi sms itu hanya berbasa-basi saja. Walaupun tadi sore ia juga diberitahu oleh _security _jika Atem sempat datang ke kantornya, tapi _security _itu lupa jam berapa kekasihnya itu datang. Ia bisa saja menanyai Milka, sekertarisnya, hanya saja saat itu sudah larut malam dan ia tahu jelas bagaimana norma kesopanan.

Dan juga, kalau saja waktu tidak menunjukkan pukul 11.30 pm., bisa dipastikan Seto akan segera melesat ke rumah Atem dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia tahu Atem bukan tipe mudah _ngambek _seperti seorang gadis remaja labil, hanya saja bukan tidak mungkin kan hal itu akan terjadi? Lagipula, ia tak tahu apa yang mungkin menjadi alasan Atem untuk _ngambek _padanya.

Drrrt...Drrt(*)

Getaran kecil dari _smartphone_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen biru dongker yang tergeletak id atas meja kerjanya membuyarkan lamunan Seto. Saat itu ia tengah bersantai karena pekerjaan dan berkas-berkas sudah ia selesaikan. Di layar LCD yang tengah berkedip itu terlihat nama 'Mokuba' _calling. _Tanpa basa-basi segera diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Ya, Mokuba?"

"_Nii-san_? Apa _Nii-san_ masih ada di kantor?"

Memang biasanya, Mokuba lumayan sering menelfonnya saat anak lelaki itu tak ada kerjaan. Tapi entah kenapa, Seto merasa nada suara sang adik terdengar berbeda dari biasanya— em, ceria mungkin? "Ya, tentu. Memangnya kau tak kemari?"

"Tidak, aku malas." Terdengar suara tembakan— yang jelas sekali berasal dari _game_. "Aku sedang main _game_, kok."

Seto mendengus kecil. "Terdengar jelas, Mokuba."

Kali ini suara tawa yang berdengung cukup keras dari _speaker _ponsel Seto. "Kakak selalu tahu segala sesuatu ya? Aku jadi iri." Saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, suara Mokuba makin melirih. Seto tahu, terkadang banyak orang yang membandingkan kedua kakak beradik itu. Seto dengan segala kesempurnaannya dibanding Mokuba, si anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Namun, justru Mokuba lah yang sebenarnya memegang peran penting dalam perkembangan Kaiba Corp. karena dia lah yang selama ini menyumbangkan ide pada Seto baik secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja.

Misalnya, Mokuba sering mengeluh karena _game _simulasi perang yang ia mainkan tidak memberikan keasyikan tersendiri karena gambar yang dihasilkan tidak bisa membuatnya berimajinasi dengan baik. Setelah itu, Seto berinisiatif membuat kacamata 3D khusus _game_(*) sehingga permainan akan terasa lebih hidup dan menyenangkan.

Bukan hanya itu, Mokuba juga sangat pandai memasak dan mengolah bahan makanan apapun, sama seperti mendiang ibu mereka (Seto ingat dulu ia sering berada di dapur menemani ibunya memasak). Dan hal itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi kelemahan seorang Seto Kaiba.

"Kau kan pandai memasak, adik kecil. Tidak sepertiku." ucap Seto mencoba menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi dengan mencoba melucu walau— yah, nadanya benar-benar terdengar sangat memaksakan.

"Haha, ya!" Diseberang sana, Mokuba menangis tanpa suara. Bukan tangisan pilu melainkan tangisan bahagia. Dari luar, kakaknya itu memang orang yang dingin, namun sebenarnya pribadi pemuda itu sangatlah hangat. Dan yang mendapat sisi hangat itu hanya segelintir orang yang sangat Seto sayangi saja, yaitu adiknya dan Atem, sang kekasih.

Mengingat nama Atem, Mokuba baru ingat apa alasannya menelpon sang kakak. "Oh ya, bagaimana kemarin kak? Apa kakak sudah melamar Atem?"

"Apa?" tanya Seto bingung. Ia dan Atem memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi masih belum pernah terpikirkan sama sekali di kepalanya agar secepatnya melamar sang kekasih. "Kenapa aku harus melamarnya?"

"Kan kemarin itu hari jadi kalian yang keempat tahun, jadi kukira _moment_-nya pas!"

Seto serasa membeku. Astaga! Ia bahkan baru ingat jika kemarin adalah hari jadi mereka yang keempat! Pantas entah kenapa kemarin ia sempat merasa ada yang kurang dan— _Crap, _ia lupa soal janjinya pada Atem kemarin!

"_Nii-san? _Apa kau masih disana? Halo?" suara Mokuba terdengar sedikit cemas. Ia heran mengapa sang kakak tiba-tiba tak menjawab perkataanya. Namun, seakan mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak berjalan dengan tidak baik, Mokuba melanjutkan, "Apa...kau lupa tentang hari jadi kalian sendiri?"

Seto terdiam kembali. Apa karena itu Atem mendiamkannya lagi hari ini? Semenjak pagi, ia sudah harus mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen jadi ia belum sempat pergi ke rumah Atem. Ia memang punya banyak bawahan, tapi ia tak terbiasa meluruskan sebuah masalah dengan campur tangan orang lain, terlebih ini masalah pribadi.

—Tunggu, bukankah kemarin kata salah seorang _security_-nya Atem sempat mendatangi kantor? Tapi kapan? _Damn! Apa jangan-jangan_—!

"Mokuba, nanti kuhubungi lagi!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang adik, Seto segera menutup panggilan dan bergegas mendatangi Milka. Ia yakin sekertarisnya tau pasti kapan Atem berkunjung. _Jangan sampai apa yang kupikirkan adalah kenyataan, jika iya..._

"Milka!"

Milka yang sedang mengecek jadwal harian Seto, hampir saja terlonjak ketika melihat bosnya itu berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang...pucat? "Ya, ada apa, Kaiba-_sama_?"

"Jam berapa Atem datang ke sini kemarin?"

"Sekitar jam 6.30, Atem-_san _sempat berbincang dengan saya lalu beliau segera pergi ke ruangan anda, tapi tak lama kemudian Atem-_san_ berlari ke luar...dan sepertinya beliau menangis. Sungguh— Kaiba_-sama_!"

Seto berlari cepat menuju tempat parkir dan meninggalkan Milka yang berteriak memintanya kembali karena ia masih punya banyak jadwal hari ini. Tapi bukan itu yang dipedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya. Karena jika benar Atem keluar sambil menangis, maka berarti ...pemuda itu telah melihat semuanya.

_Tidak._

Seto tak pernah ingin kehilangan Atem.

.

_The Truth. He's Gone._

_._

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Seto Kaiba benar-benar merasa depresi.

Baru saja satu jam yang lalu ia bergegas menuju rumah Atem. Setelah menemukan Range Rover Sport(*) kesayangannya di tempat parkir khusus, ia mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Tak dihiraukannya rambu-rambu lalu lintas atau juga kejaran dari polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Dan tentu saja kebut-kebutan seperti itu benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya. Nampaknya, Dewi Fortuna kali ini berpihak padanya karena ia bisa dengan mudah lolos dari kejaran polisi.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Atem, ia segera memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran. Yang ada dipikarannya kali ini hanyalah; Atem mau mendengarkan penjelasan dan percaya padanya. Seto tahu jika dirinya sudah sangat keterlaluan dan mungkin saja putra sulung keluarga Moutou itu akan meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan membencinya seumur hidup.

Tuhan, hanya dengan membayangkan saja, Seto sudah merasa _kembali _kosong seperti dulu saat ia belum mengenal arti 'cinta'. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terulang lagi.

Sayangnya, sudah sekitar lima belas menit lebih ia memencet bel namun tak ada satupun orang yang keluar untuk membukakan pagar. Alhasil Seto (mengorbankan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi— untuk) mengintip melalui celah lubang kecil pada pagar kayu yang ada.

Untungnya saat itu ia bertemu dengan salah satu tetangga yang kebetulan sedang ada di luar rumah. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika tahu Atem, Yuugi dan Jounouchi telah pindah dari rumah itu. Dan sialnya, wanita paruh baya yang menjadi tetangga kekasihnya pun tak tahu kemana tempat mereka pindah.

Seto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aneh memang, mengingat ia adalah orang yang tenang dalam menghadapi masalah apapun. Bukan masalah sembarangan kali ini— apalagi menyangkut seorang Atem Motou, pemuda yang telah menjadi separuh nyawa baginya. Pemuda itu kini menghilang entah kemana— tanpa jejak.

Baru saja Mokuba menelponnya dan segera membombadirnya dengan banyak pertanyaan menyangkut hubungannya dengan Atem kemarin. Yah, dan akhirnya ia terpaksa menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada adik semata wayangnya— kecuali bagian dimana Atem mendatanginya ketika sore dan menemukannya...'membelot'.

Selebihnya, sang adik menasehatinya panjang lebar agar segera mencari Atem, bahkan anak itu sudah mengerahkan beberapa detektif ternama untuk mencari keberadaan Atem dan keluarganya.

Sebenarnya, Seto sudah mencoba menghubungi Atem kembali. Bodohnya ia lupa tak meminta nomor telepon Yuugi maupun Jounouchi karena ia berpikiran bahwa hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Ia juga sempat mendatangi tempat kerja _Puppy _tapi pihak 'Duel Card Academy and Stadion' memilih untuk tetap mulut demi menjaga kerahasiaan informasi.

_Yeah, _sempurnalah sudah penderitaanya hari ini.

"Permisi?" sapa seseorang dari luar pintu diikuti bunyi ketukan pintu.

Merasa mengenali suara itu, Seto segera menjawab, "Masuk saja."

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan diri beberapa orang pria berperawakan tegap dengan jas hitam rapi serta kacamata yang warnanya juga hitam— tanpa berbasa-basi segera memasuki ruangan dan berbaris rapi berbanjar tepat dihadapan Seto.

"Apa sudah ada petunjuk dimana keberadaan mereka?" kata Kaiba memulai pembicaraan. Pria-pria yang ada dihadapannya inilah para detektif ternama yang sudah disewa oleh Mokuba untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Atem.

"Belum, Tuan. Masih dalam pencarian." Pria yang tinggi tubuhnya paling pendek menjawab dengan tenang. Lanjutnya, "Kami mengusahakan untuk segera menemukan Atem-_san _secepatnya."

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu— sekecil apapun petunjuknya, segera hubungi aku."

"Ya, Kaiba-_sama_. Kami permisi." Para detektif itu pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Seto seorang diri di sana.

Putra sulung Kaiba itu kini merasa begitu bodoh karena sempat melupakan janjinya pada Atem dan malah sibuk dengan pekerjaanya lalu berujung pada..._shit, _ia merasa begitu brengsek. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Atem pun menghilang juga karenanya.

Apa ini cara Tuhan untuk menghukumnya? Atau inikah yang namanya hukum karma?

Sebenarnya, bukan mau Seto untuk 'bermain' di belakang Atem, hanya saja, ia benar-benar tak bisa menolak pesona wanita pirang itu. Wanita itu mungkin sedikit angkuh dan dingin, sangat sama sepertinya— tapi sebenarnya wanita itu punya perangai dan hati yang baik, hanya saja, ia lebih senang menutup semua sifat aslinya dalam 'topeng' dan hanya akan membukanya dihadapan orang yang ia percaya dan sayangi.

Beruntungnya, tentu saja, Seto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kehormatan tersebut selain keluarga wanita itu sendiri.

Alasan lainnya, adalah Seto tak memungkiri jika ia tak sepenuhnya _gay_. Berbeda dengan Atem yang _pure gay _seperti Yuugi atau bahkan si _Puppy_, Seto bukan orang munafik yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai dada besar dan hal-hak tertentu yang hanya dimiliki wanita. Apalagi wanita yang menjadi pasangan 'main belakang'nya itu mempunyai paras yang cantik dan tubuh yang indah— dambaan setiap wanita.

Mulanya ia hanya bertemu sekilas dengan wanita itu di restoran mewah langganannya namun lama kelamaan mereka menjadi bertambah dekat saat wanita itu tak sengaja mengotori jas Seto dengan _vodka_ yang dibawanya. Alhasil, wanita itu pun bersikeras untuk mengganti jas itu dan Seto— yang saat itu (selalu) dingin, hanya menyerahkan kartu namanya saja. Namun, nyatanya intensitas pertemuan mereka yang bertambah membuat keduanya makin lengket dan terlibat dalam jalinan asmara.

Jika Atem adalah sosok yang menenangkan bagai semilir angin yang sejuk, maka bagi Seto sosok wanita itu adalah mataharinya. Sosok yang ceria dan semangat itu selalu bisa menyemangati Seto setiap kali pria itu mendapatkan masalah. Atem mungkin bisa menenangkannya dan bisa membuat ia berpikir jernih, tapi hanya wanita itulah yang bisa membuat semangat Seto bangkit kembali setelah berulangkali hilang.

Ia sadar jika tindakannya ini sungguh tak berperasaan. Mempunyai hubungan romantis dengan dua orang sekaligus yang tentunya tidak diketahui kedua orang yang terikat bersamanya. Mengingat wanita itu berasal dari negara lain, jelas saja ia tak mengetahui jika seorang Seto Kaiba sudah memiliki kekasih 'asli' yang merupakan seorang pria juga sama sepertinya bernama Atem Motou.

Jadi wajar saja jika Seto merasa hubungan dengan sang wanita itu menjadi aman-aman saja.

Dan jika memang ia harus memilih, sampai sekarang pun ia tak kan bisa menjawab.

Dilema.

"SETO~"

Terdengar suara lengkingan perempuan yang sangat Seto kenal. Ia segera berbalik dan langsung terjungkal ke belakang tepat di sofanya saat mendapati wanita itu kini sedang memeluknya erat. Ia sedikit heran melihat sosok itu kini tengah asyik menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang ada di butik?"

Sedang yang ditanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Aku kangen padamu tau! Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang hal buruk yang terjadi."

Seto tersentak namun kemudian ia bisa menutupi hal itu dengan baik. Memang insting kekasih wanitanya ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"May—"

Sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, May Valentine— kekasihnya itu sudah terlebih dulu mencium Seto telak di bibir hingga akhirnya kedua pasangan itu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Dan hanya saat itulah, Seto sejenak melupakan Atem-nya yang telah menghilang.

.

_The Truth. He's Gone._

_._

Atem membiarkan semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Pagi tadi ia sekitar jam delapan, mereka sudah sampai di desa ini.

Saat mereka tiba, ketiga pemuda itu langsung disambut sukacita oleh nenek, ibu serta adik Jounouchi— Shizuka. Bahkan disana juga ada Honda— yang mana merupakan teman dari mereka bertiga, yang ternyata juga sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Shizuka. Refleks, ketika itu Jounouchi langsung menjitak kepala Honda disertai banyak nasihat, peringatan juga ancaman jika pemuda berambut _spike _itu sampai membuat adiknya terluka apalagi menangis.

Setelah itu, mereka semua segera menyantap sarapan yang memang telah disediakan. Suasana yang ceria dan harmonis melingkupi rumah yang sederhana itu. Meski hatinya masih terasa askit gara-gara masalah Seto kemarin, toh setidaknya ia sedikit bisa mendapat energi positif dari kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan oleh orang-orang yang ada disana.

Seusai sarapan, ketiga pemuda itu disuruh untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu setelah perjalanan semalam penuh. Tapi karena memang perjalanan yang menguras banyak tenaga dari malam hingga pagi itu membuat Yuugi dan Jounouichi terkapar tak berdaya dan sudah pergi tidur sejak sampai di kamar masing-masing. Bertanya kenapa mereka tak sekamar? Alasannya logis, tentu saja, mengingat mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, takutnya nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Jadi, kamar ditentukan: Jounouchi dengan Honda dan Yuugi dengan Atem. Adil bukan?

Lain halnya dengan Atem yang memang tidak terlalu ingin tidur, tapi malah ia butuh _refreshing _dengan tempat-tenpat segar nan hijau seperti pada desa yang sangat minim polusinya ini untuk mengurangi rasa lelah yang menderanya. Ia memang sempat mengantuk tadi, tapi entah hilang kemana rasa kantuknya itu setelah melihat pemandangan indah yang ada.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang duduk selonjoran di atas bukit kecil yang ada tepat di belakang rumah nenek Jounouchi. Pikirannya melayang ke sore kemarin. Potongan-potongan adegan itu terekam jelas di dalam otaknya.

Setonya mencium seorang gadis.

Setonya bercumbu panas dengan seorang gadis.

Setonya melupakan hari jadi mereka yang keempat.

_Apakah Seto bermaksud untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka selama ini? Tak cukupkah ia hanya dengan Atem seorang?_

Setonya hanya mementingkan gadis itu ketimbang Atem sendiri.

Setonya lebih memilih gadis itu dibandingkan Atem.

Setonya mencampakan Atem.

Berbagai spekulasi itu memenuhi otaknya. _Apakah itu semua memang benar adanya_?

Ia segera menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya disana. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya terjun dengan bebas seolah makin gencar mengejek sang pemilik wajah. Tak lama kemudian, isakan lirih yang menyayat hati terdengar begitu pilu. Terserah jika ada orang yang melihatnya seperti ini dan orang itu akan menyebutnya cengeng, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Baginya, pelampiasan emosi lah yang terpenting sekarang.

Bisakah ia mencoba tegar dan bertahan?

Bisakah ia tak menangis lagi dan mencoba tersenyum walau rasanya perih?

Bisakah ia menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi?

—_Tidak. Ini nyata. Dan kau harus hadapi kenyataan yang ada. _

Atem bisa mendengar ada suara lain yang berkata dalam otaknya. Ya. Ia tak boleh lemah seperti ini. Jika memang Seto sudah mencampakannya, ia harus menerima kenyataan yang ada. Perlahan, ia hapus linangan air mata yang masih dengan asyiknya keluar terus menerus.

_Ia harus tegar. Demi dirinya sendiri. Demi harga dirinya._

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Entah apa Atem akan menjadi lebih tegar, kuat atau malah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

Namun, hanya ada satu hal yang pasti. Atem akan pindah— benar-benar pindah— ke tempat ini dan meninggalkan Tokyo, untuk bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung berhenti menyerangnya.

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

_._

(*) Di Jepang, nyetir pakai tangan kiri.

(*) Umur kakak beradik itu versi asli Yu-Gi-Oh anime C:

(*) Disini aya buat skip time-nya langsung tambah umur dua tahun.

(*) Jujur asli, bingung banget, orang kayak Seto ini _ringtone_-nya bunyinya gimana ya? Daripada bingung2 makanya saya lgsg pake yg standar aja hehe :P

(*) Asli men, pengen banget ada game yg kayak begini! Biar game itu bener2 kerasa hidup dan ga ngebosenin gitu hoho B) eh tp krn saya bukan gamer sejati, saya gatau ya apa game kyk gini emang nener2 ada apa engga

(*) Aish, mobil impian saya tahun lalu haha :p

Maaf, udah lamaaaaa bgt ga updet T^T saya sibuk ngurusin sekolah hehe

Ada yang kengen? #gampared

Yasud, sampai ketemu chapter depan ya *U*

Balesan review:

s3iy4n4'sherania: Hehe iya, makasi reviewnya :)

Seiyanakhena: Saya juga newbie kok :D eh kesel ya sm fic ini? maaf DX iya tuh cewek emang ngajak bentrok XD makasi buat reviewnya

Araishi: Ini sudah updet, maaf kelamaan. Trims buat reviewnya :)

Qren: Oh bukan gitu kok, baca terus ya~ kalo mau saran juga boleh kok, makasi udah review :D

Uchiha Ryoma: Ini udah updet, maaf ga kilat. Trims reviewnya :)

SQUALL: Maaf ya baru updet, makasi buat reviewnya :)

Rina: Makasi udah review :)

Kamui: Iya, kasian :( tapi trims buat reviewnya :)

Seiyana shiraoh: Oh trims buat koreksinya :) Tenang aja, pasti ntar Atem juga ada bahagianya kok :) dan makasi udah review :D

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak? Trims C;

V

V

V


End file.
